


"Sometimes, the smallest things take up the most room in your heart."

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Quotable Coats [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Love Letters, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"..I fell in love with you, not with the reasons you thought I did..."</p><p>---</p><p>"..It's the littlest of things you do that make me fall in love with you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this on tumblr, and well, I was bored, so.  
> I tried writing it in Prussia's and Romano's perspectives, respectively.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Quotes | PruMano Version**

Part (3/?)

 **Quote:**  "Sometimes, the smallest things take up the most room in your heart." - Winnie the Pooh

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 "Dear Romano, _  
_

I know this might come off as _un-_ awesome to you, but I think it's high time you know what I think:

Well, I would have to say that you're  _really_ hot, and even though you're already smokin', you can still be so cute. And you don't even notice it!

It's kinda unfair how someone who doesn't even notice it can look so beautiful. Ya know, it's just that, I dunno. Whatever you do in the bathroom, don't stop doing that. 

Waiting for you to come out the bathroom was worth it. You look like you're glowing every time you get out, you know! What did you do in there? Huh?

Anyway, ever since we started living together, I've been eating real good food. And not just junk food and fast food. 

West has been telling me that I look like I've been working out! Heh, do I look that hot?

Yeah, it's really cute how you pretend you don't care, but I  _so_ know it that you're the one who takes care of me when I get sick. You even cook me chicken soup the German way!

And people tell me I'm an idiot for falling in love with you. Saying we can't last long.

Well, look at us now! Standing strong, side by side. Man, we should have matching clothes, or some shit.

I guess mugs and plates and utensils and toothbrushes count...

By the way, you know I don't like cats, right? Well, your stupid cat is still the spawn of Satan, but the little shit's starting to warm up to me.

I dunno how, maybe you're putting in a few good words about me, or something? Ah, and, I just noticed that you act like a cat some times, too!

Oh, and, yeah. I noticed that you snore lightly. Hey! No need to look at me like a creep! You looked adorable sleeping, so I would sometimes sneak a kiss or two...

Anyway, when I was about to lean down, I heard cute snoring sounds come from you! Man, don't deny it! It's cute, actually! I can practically see you blush right now.

That's another one! I'm kinda getting the hang of it, actually. I'm getting what each blush stands for. And it's cute, that each and every time you blush, it's a different shade of red.

You look the cutest when you blush, and try to hide it. That's adorable, s'why I just grab out to you and hug you real tight.

Ya know, I read a quote somewhere that goes:

_"One day, someone is going to hug you so tight, all your broken pieces will stick back together."_

I remembered you when I read that. Hey, don't give me that look! You know what I mean!

That day... That was the day I let out all my emotions. You were there to witness it all. 

You saw my break down. And you didn't turn away. You just stood there, and wrapped your arms around me. 

Every time I would break out into a fresh round of tears, you would hug me tighter. 

Somehow, I felt like your hug was trying to pull myself together. 

That moment of silence we shared, I could feel my heartbeat slow down. I felt like fainting, but the warm tears you were crying that day stopped me from doing so.

I hugged you back, and I swear to God that that was the very first time I felt so peaceful.

After that, remember? You dragged me out of the hall and pushed me into a restaurant. Sure, you made me pay for our meal, but seeing you laugh a little at my lame jokes was enough compensation for it.

Yeah, you guessed it. 

That was when I fell for you.  _Hard._

Man, you have no idea how I felt when I saw you the next day! I felt like my heart was gonna jump outta my chest! 

That small smile you gave me when you saw me panic went straight to my heart. I thought,  _"So a bitchy guy like him could even smile."_

And that was when I made it my life goal to see you smile. And so I did all that I can to get you to do it more.

Yeah, that was the time I kept on pestering you. Dude, I almost got myself broke, just so I could treat you out every night!

But still, all of it was worth it.

_Your smile was worth it all._

And now, seeing your face every morning was  _the_ best Christmas gift I received in my entire life.

I felt like the luckiest man on earth every time I could make you laugh and smile. But those times I made you cry...

I don't know how I even managed to do that! It hurts me so much to see you cry.

Remember that time we almost broke up? Yeah, I thought I was gonna die right then and there.

But then I saw you crying, so I thought,  _"Oh, to hell with it all! I don't want to leave this earth with the last thing I see is Romano crying! At least have him laughing and smiling at me!"_

Aaand so, we made up, and now we're back to where we are right now.

I never thought that this would get  _this_ long... I mean, sure, some of my reasons listed here are so obvious, but, I dunno. I'm speechless.

You got me. 

I don't know what to say anymore.

These feelings I hold for you are so immense and true, I can't even put them into words!

Hey, that was a pretty good one, huh?

Anyway, I'd rather express my  _undying_ love for you in a physical manner. You know that. I'm a rather  _"touchy-feely"_ kind of person.

Although it annoys the hell out of you sometimes, seeing you cuddle back was nice. It's a very nice feeling, you know.

 Oh, and hey. I'm gonna end this here, but, don't you ever, ever,  _ever_ forget what I always tell you:

_"I don't care how long it's gonna take, or what form I will be in, but I will look for you, and fall in love with you all over again. I'm gonna wait for you, if I have to._

_Actually, I could wait a lifetime just to see you again. So that you won't be alone throughout your lifetime._

_I know how lonely you can get. So I won't leave your side._

_Even if you get annoyed or pissed off on me, I'll still follow you._

_Until I get to see you smile and laugh again._

_That's my promise to you._

_Now and forever, in my next lives, anytime, anywhere. No matter the circumstances._

_I will love you. No matter what."_

I love you. Remember that.

Yours truly, 

Your very AWESOME boyfriend,

Prussia


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what people say when we're together
> 
> You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep
> 
> I just want it to be you and I forever
> 
> I know you wanna leave so come on baby be with me so happily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone would notice, but I didn't add things about their sex life, or something... That would've taken away the "romantic feels" of this fic...
> 
> I like writing Romano's potty mouth~  
> Sorry if I made it sound like Romano's a mess, or something... I couldn't think of anything else, 'cept that Roma's so thankful he got together with Prussia, and shit...
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry if the last one was OOC, and yeah, I think this might be OOC as well -_-

"Dear Prussia,

I don't even know why I even agreed on doing this, so you better read it to the last letter, or else I'll--

*Ahem* 

I don't know where to start, but I'm guessing that telling you that I'm  _really_ thankful that no matter how much I argue with you, you still put up with me.

What do you even see in me? I'm just an insecure bitch who can't stand on his own feet, and gets angry easily... Why me?

Don't look at me like that, bastardo! I-I know that you always tell me not to beat myself for every little thing, but I just can't, you see?

Not so easily, at least. I know that whenever I'm with you, I feel safe. I have someone who accepts and loves me for who I am, flaws and all.

No matter how many times I whine, or cry, or just rant over the pettiest things, you're still there. Right beside me, comforting me until I stop crying.

_Why?_

I'm still confused, though. Just,

 _W_ _hat did I see in you to make me fall for you, so much, that I often hoped to have met you earlier in life?_

Maybe it's the way you act all high and mighty, and be the egotistical bastard you are.

Or, maybe it's the way you smile at me (and sometimes at other people, and that makes me jealous like shit) whenever something goes down. 

_You were always the one who made me smile._

I wish I could make you smile, too. But it seems like I can't do anything remote to that...

Oh, and that stupid, obnoxious laugh of yours! Dammit, it's annoying, you know?

How you can just laugh and smile away all your problems... Though, being together with you for so long made me realize that you may just be the greatest actor I have ever met:

_Most of those smiles and laughs are fake, and are hiding something underneath._

But I  _do_ feel special because I know the real ones from the fake ones.

 _S_ _eeing you frown is a waste of your pretty face, you know that?_

Oh, it might be the way you act like a spoiled child around me! That's really c-cute, you know...

I-I mean, when around other people, you don't indulge in things too much. But when we're alone together, you make me spoil you too much!

That's adorable, yeah. The way you sometimes mumble  _unintelligible_ things in your sleep. 

Hehe, there was one time I chanced upon you sleep-talking, and I just couldn't resist answering! It was really funny when you  _did_ answer me back.

And I'm  _not_ telling you what you were mumbling about..!

Like I was saying, I might have fallen for you because  _you are you._

I don't give a shit if that didn't make any sense, so just, suck it up, or something.... I don't even get it, myself!

You are perfect in my eyes. And every move you do is amazing. Oh, and, I heard you singing once, and it was  _magical._ You sound like a Disney princess, yeah.

But that just means that your voice is really nice... Oh, and remember that one time you played the piano for me?

I didn't want to admit it, but now I want you to know: 

_I fell in love with you even more, as I watched your fingers glide above the keys, playing the most beautiful music I have ever heard._

Ya know, when Austria plays it, it's just, meh. But when you did, oh god, it felt like the whole world stopped all around us;

Time stopped, but my heart was racing, I'll give you that. Oh, and mind you that the background was all pink with flowers, and shit.

It's like a scene that came straight up from the asscrack of one of Japan's comic books.

Y-You don't need to change anything, really. It's  _me_ who needs to change.

Just be yourself, and keep your head up.

_"I don't care what people say when we're together._

_You know I wanna to be the one to hold you when you sleep._

_I just want it to be you and I forever._ _"_

I heard that from the radio this morning. It sounded so gay, that it was  _perfect!_

 P.S.

DON'T YOU EVER LET ME SEE YOU CRY ANYMORE, GODDAMMIT.

N-Not that it bothers me, it's just that, it's kinda  _weird_ seeing the person who comforts you during your worst would be crying at the moment. 

I don't know what to do, or what to say to you, and I'm afraid that I might say something to upset you even more...

But... when you  _do_ cry in front of me, seeing you vulnerable like that reminds me that, that you're  _human._

That you're  _alive._

I know you've been lonely for years, but now. No need to worry, because  _I'll always be with you._

_Be it the worst of your (our) days, or the best, expect that I'll be right beside you, holding onto your hand, reminding you that this isn't a dream, and that you're alive._

This is kinda corny and cheesy as shit, but since I don't say it as much as you do, well, here goes nothing:

I-I love... you.

Easy for  _you_ to say! T-That was really embarrassing, you know! Italy kept on looking over my shoulder while I was writing this!

 I know I don't say it much, but I want you to know that I _really_ _do_ love you, and that will never, ever,  _ever_ change. No matter what.

Like what you would often tell me, that you'd look for me in our next lives, I was... Really happy, you know?

I never thought that someone would even go out of there way just to look for someone from their past life, and make them feel less lonely in the world.

I am really, really,  _really_ thankful for you, and for all that you have done for me.

**_I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH YOU DAMMIT!!!_ **

I'm just...  _Really thankful-- **OH MY GOD I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW JESUS CHRIST WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I WANT TO CUDDLE WITH YOU SO BAD GDI**_

Just... don't stop being you. You, and what you make me do and feel whenever you're around me are what makes me wrack my brain, and are also the reasons why I like living.

Even though I know we're all gonna die someday, I'm not afraid.

_Because I know, somewhere, somehow, we'll meet again, and I'll fall in love with you all over again, like it's the only reason we still breathe right now._

P.P.S.

_**I REALLY WANT A HUG RIGHT NOW WHY CAN'T I GO THERE OR VICE VERSA ALREADY ONE WEEK IS TOO LOOOOOOONNNNGGGGGG"**_

 Love,

South Italy, Romano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter whenever I have free time~ 
> 
> Plates are hell, and I DON'T WANT TO SKETCH ANYMORE I WANT TO COLOR ALREADY ((me, every time I draw something))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //I don't know where you're going,  
> But do you got room for one more troubled soul  
> I don't know where I'm going,  
> But I don't think I'm coming home  
> And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
> This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end
> 
> Say, yeah  
> Let's be alone together  
> We could stay young forever  
> Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs//
> 
> \---
> 
> Or, the chapter I found myself calling: "SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was supposed to be the last chapter... BUT I COULDN'T HELP ADDING AN OMAKE CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY!!!
> 
> //Currently listening to the album 'Save Rock and Roll' by Fall Out Boy

In a brightly lit hotel room, two men sat crouching in opposite corners of the room. The air around them was relatively peaceful. With their backs facing each other, a faint crumpling of paper can be heard. "H-Hey... You done?"

The albino said, fidgeting in his place on the floor. "Y-Yeah," came the soft reply from the brunet. "On three?"

"On three.... _One,"_

Stealthily getting to their feet, without turning their backs, _"Two..."_

Together, _"Three!"_

The two men spun around and ran to meet each other halfway. The taller of the two caught the other in his arms in a warm hug. The shorter man was crying, the taller noted. "God, you are such a dork! I hate you! I hate you so much!" the yelled into his lover's shirt. His tears were still coming even when his boyfriend was rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm here, Romano.  _I'm here."_ he said against Romano's now messy, curly hair. "I hate you so much!" was all Romano could say. He kept on saying the same thing over and over, and Prussia would just nod slowly and agree softly. 

"You are so cheesy and romantic, I hate you so much! You can't just s-say that..! I hate you so much! I hate that I love you!" he wailed, still crying, but by now, he was slowly starting to calm down.

"Want to sit down? Wait here, I'll get you some water to drink," Prussia said, carefully pushing Romano to sit up on the bed. He then shuffled into the small kitchen to get his boyfriend a glass of water. "Here you go... Slowly, now." Prussia said carefully, helping the brunet drink up, as he was still hiccuping a bit.

"I hate you..." he mumbled, trying to stop himself from breaking into another fit of tears. "W-What are you doing?" he said, when he noticed that his boyfriend won't let go of him.

"Cuddling you. You said in your  _love letter_ that waiting for a week until we get to see each other again was so long. So, here I am!" he grinned at the Italian fondly. "S-Shut up, or I'll kick you out of the room!" Romano muttered, looking away to hide his blush. "See, that's the blush I was waiting for! I had to wait a goddamn long week just to see it again, you know!" Prussia chuckled. 

"I've been waiting all week to see your stupid-as-fuck, shit-eating grin, you know?" Romano said against Prussia's tear-stained shirt. "Well, you can see it for as long as we both live," Prussia said. He gently pulled away from Romano, and went to the dresser to get something. 

"What do you mean, bastardo?" Romano asked, confusion written all over his face. The seriousness in Prussia's face was evident, he thought.  _Is he breaking up with me? No. That's not what he said! So that would leave--_

" Romano, I know I've been up to no good, but I sure as hell want you to be with me every second I mess up... I want you to be my  _partner in crime!_ M-My partner in life! Will you marry me?" Prussia said, startling Romano once his mind had registered the image of the albino kneeling on one knee in front of him, holding out a small, velveteen red box, and his pale cheeks almost the same shade as his eyes.

 It didn't take Romano even a second to think about his next move. He grabbed Prussia and pulled him into a hug. "Of course I will, you idiot! I can't let you let loose into the world! Alone, no. But together, eh, why the fuck not?" Romano said, grinning from ear to ear.

Prussia then started crying as he put the silver band on Romano's finger. "Dammit. I knew this would look good on you," he mumbled, as he marveled at the sight of Romano's left hand with the ring shining in the hotel's light. 

"It would look even better if we wear  _matching rings,_ won't we, love?" Romano teased.

"Oh, would I love to see that day, or what?" Prussia said, before pulling Romano down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were celebrating their anniversary. And Prussia suggested that they write each other a love letter, so they can read it once they get to the hotel room they were staying at.
> 
> Thanks for reading until the end!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> See you next time, then! *runs away while throwing flower petals*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for picking this one up. I know the last one was a flop, so here's one to compensate for it. (I hope)
> 
> Mind commenting suggestions?
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Love and Life respectively.


End file.
